With advancements in technology, the amount and type of information that users can access over wireless networks is growing rapidly. Similarly, mobile devices are becoming ubiquitous due to convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature, and users are demanding that a plethora of different types of information be provided to the devices. Additionally, the ability to form online social networks (SNs) with others has increased the possibilities for casual, business and family networking. The popularity of such SNs, and the social networking sites (SNSs) that facilitate such SNs, has caused users of such sites, and the social media (SM) information provided to and retrievable from such sites, to be immense. To fully reap the benefits of the SNs, many users access contacts, status updates, wall postings and/or photo albums of friends via their communication devices. Ever present challenges for users of communication devices are efficiently retrieving select SM information from SNSs, and/or managing the relationships with other users of SNSs with which the owner of the communication device is affiliated. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media for facilitating management of SM information for communication devices is desirable.